Time Warp
by SmurfsTasteGoodOnToast
Summary: Irina survived the fire and joined the Madrigals. But what would happen if suddenly her and the other characters are in a time warp?
1. Chapter 1

_**Time Warp **_

I looked around in plain astonishment. I was in the middle of the Lucian stronghold of Paris's lobby, but I hadn't been here three seconds ago. I continued to look around and noticed something was wrong. After Amy and Dan had won the hunt and the branches had been brought together all the strongholds had been redecorated to fit all the branches, but this was pure Lucian.

"Good morning Ms. Spasky," someone greeted.

I didn't reply I was so much in a daze. More people greeted me, but only by Ms. Spasky, never Irina. Then I saw it, or I saw him. I took off toward the flash of black hair I knew to be Vikram Kabra. After the clue hunt he had been lowered to desk worker, aka, the lowest a Lucian can be. I grabbed his shoulder, "Vikram."

He turned to face me, fear in his eyes. "Yes, Ms. Spasky?" his voice waverd, but that was not what surprised me. He called me Ms. Spasky, he had never before done that in his life.

"I wish to speak with you," I said simply.

He gulped, "Would you like to speak here or in your office, ma'am?"

"Office," I said then thought of something. "You go first," I had no idea where my office would be here.

"Yes," he said then started to lead. I followed, trying to hide the fact that I was looking around in amazement.

"What are you two doing here?" Vikram asked. I was about to question what he was talking about when I saw him standing in front of Ian and Natalie. With both parents in jail I had adopted them, but that didn't seem to be the case wherever I am.

"We're not sure," Ian answered, and from the dazed look on their faces I could tell the same thing happened to them that had happened to me.

"What do you mean you're not sure?" Vikram snapped. "You know you are not aloud to step foot in any strongholds with out direct orders from the branch leader! I'm so sorry Ms. Spasky, they know they're not aloud to come in here without you're permission, but please they're only ch-" I silenced him by raising my hand.

So in this, wherever I am, I'm the branch leader? "They do have permission, I asked them to come because I need to speak with them too. Follow us." I said first addressing Vikram, then Ian and Natalie.

We continued walking, some people snickered or said things like "the Kabra's are gonna get it" under their breath. I could see Vikram start to sweat a little. He glanced at Natalie, who was on his right side, "You've lost weight," he whispered to her, it was obviously supposed to be a complement.

"What?" she asked back offended. Vikram didn't answer and just kept walking, Natalie shrugged it off.

Apparently I am the branch leader because that was the office Vikram led me to. I took a seat behind the desk, the Lucian in my liked the power I felt, the Madrigal in me didn't. "Now what was it you wished to speak to me about?" questioned Vikram, trying to keep cool.

"Wait outside the door, no listening in," I said to him.

"Yes ma'am," he shot his children apologetic glances before leaving.

As soon as he shut the door Natalie burst out, "Oh thank goodness you're here! What is happening Mum?" She had taken to calling me mum, while Ian called me Auntie Irina, I liked it but told them they didn't have to.

"I'm not sure, let's check," I opened the laptop that was resting on the desk as the children came to lean over my shoulder.

"Awaiting voice command," said a computerized voice.

"Who won the clue hunt and what happened after it?" I replied.

A page like a history book popped up, I started to read,

_ The official clue hunt was won by Irina and Nickolai Spasky. All other competers were tested to see if Madrigal. The innocent, _

_Holt, 5, Eisenhower, Mary-Todd, Hamilton, Madison, Reagan_

_Oh, 1, Alistiar_

_Wizard, 2, Brodric, Jonah_

_were placed in lock down in homes near Paris stronghold. The guilty,_

_Radova, 1, Nataliya_

_Cahill, 2, Hope, Autor_

_were placed in cell's at the Paris stronghold. Irina Spasky is still running the Lucians._

"Computer, what happen to the Kabra family," I said in a whisper. Another page popped up,

_ 7 years ago Isabel Kabra plotted to kill the son of agent Irina Spasky. Irina found out and stopped her, and soon took her place as branch leader. Isabel was then placed in a cell in the Paris stronghold where she is to stay until ferter notice. Vikram was moved to a desk job and currently lives with his two children, Ian and Natalie, in Paris. Ian and Natalie may become agents in the future but for now are not aloud in any strongholds without branch leader, Irina Spasky's say so._

"What about Amy?" Ian asked. "And Dan, and the Starlings?" he added.

The computer did nothing so I repeated, "What about the Cahill children, and Starlings?"

_ While on the hunt with their parents the Cahill children, commonly known as Amy and Dan, were exterminated. Same for the entire Starling family._

**A/N: Hi, I really hope you like it. It was just an idea that popped into my head. So please tell me what you think and what you think should happen next. So Review please!**

**8-)**

**ARE LIVING LION! (If anyone can unscramble this they get a shout out! So if you do make sure you put ur branch)**


	2. Chapter 2

I felt my heart drop at that moment. Amy, Dan, Ned, Ted, and Sinead were all dead. For the past 6 months all competitors in the clue hunt had been trapped in a Madrigal stronghold trying to figure out how to prepare for when the Vesper's came. There was also a number of other high ranking officials. So I had grown to care for all the children, and, strangely enough, Cora and Mary-Todd were now my best friends along with Nataliya.

"W-what?" Natalie asked stunted.

"No, she can't be dead," Ian whispered. In the first week of staying at the Madrigal Stronghold Ian had asked Amy out and they had been together ever since.

"We have to talk to the others," I said. "That has to be it. We were on the hunt so for some reason we remember what actually happened."

"Agreed," Natalie and Ian chorused.

I got up and opened the door, "Vikram, come in here."

"Yes ma'am," he jumped and rushed in after me.

Ian and Natalie had moved to the side of my desk and I sat in the chair, Vikram took a seat across from me. "Vikram, I need you to do a very important task, only you can. I need you to get some people in my office in the next hour. Can you do that?"

"Is this a mission?" he asked.

"Yes, a very important one," I answered.

"Yes, I accept, now who?" he seemed happy at the concept of going on a mission.

I took out a piece of paper and wrote the list, then checked it again, and again. Finally satisfied I gave it to him, as he looked over it his face fell. "This is a joke. Or a way to get rid of me. There is no way someone of my clearance could get these people then you could deny it and say I had my own agenda or say I failed, ether way I'm dead."

"Vikram Kabra! This is not a joke or a way to get rid of you. I need this done and you're the only one I trust with it. If someone doesn't believe you call me, and I will personally tell them off, not get to it, you only have 55 minutes left."

He looked astounded. "Yes Ms. Spasky."

"Vikram, we have known each other for over 20 years, we are on a first name basest."

"Yes Irina," I thought I saw a smile as he left my office.

"Wow," Natalie said after a minute. "I've never seen my father look so jumpy before."

"I know," I replied. "And I've known him much longer then you have."

"So what are we going to do for an hour?" Ian said finally coming out of his thoughts.

"There's a new Shane Dawson video, that could kill a few minutes," Natalie suggested.

"Sure, why not," Ian answered.

10 minutes later we were halfway thought the 3rd video when the phone started to ring. "Hello?" I answered.

"Hello Irina?" I could hear a gasp in the background at someone calling me by my first name. "This is Vikram and someone doesn't believe that I have orders from you to get these people out of lock down."

"Let me talk to them," I said simply.

"H-hello Ms. Spasky," the voice shook.

"Vikram Kabra has strict orders from me to get the participants of the clue hunt to my office. Now let him complete his assignment and stop waisting my Блять time!" I said a specific word in Russian, not supposed to cuss in front of kids.

I hung up before they could reply. "Wow mum, you told off that Долбаебов,"

"Natalie! Where did you learn that word?" I didn't know Natalie knew that kind of language, especially in Russian.

"You," she said simply. "Now can we get back to the video?"

**A/N: Okayy I forgot to do this in other chaps so: I, LucianGurl39, do not own the 39 clues or Shane Dawson etc.**

**And I know the bigining is better then the end, but I didn't want them just siting around worrying, so now they are worrying while watching youtube. And incase you didn't know Shane Dawson is a funny youtube show (It relates to the 39 clues because of a segment called Ned's Nerd World). **

**So I hope you like it and reviews make my day. And think of all the work I had to do to get real Russian sware words. (you can check)**

**8-)**

**ARE LIVING LION! (no one has figgured it out yet so it's time to be the hero for you're branch)**


	3. Chapter 3

Vikram has 30 seconds left. What should I do if he fails? I'll have to do something. If I don't that will attract to much attention, and that will not be a good thing. 19. 18. Crap. 17. 16. What am I going to do? 15. 14. 13.

The door finally burst open, revealing an out of breath Vikram. "I," pant, "hurried. Did I make," pant, "the time limit?"

"Just barely," I said coldly which is opposite to how I feel, relieved.

Ian and Natalie had taken the seats on the other side of my desk and were now turned looking at their father. "What took so long?" asked Natalie. I took a sigh of relief before Ian asked, "What was that all about?"

I answered for him, "It doesn't mater. Vikram, lead the people to meeting room 1, I will be in there soon."

"Yes Irina," he answered then scurried out the door.

"We need not let anyone get suspicious. We're going to act like nothing is wrong. At least until we get that meeting started. We'll have you're dad leave so it will just be us who were in the clue hunt and the Cahill's," I answered standing up.

"Well let's hurry, this is getting just to weird," Natalie said, also standing.

We quickly left the office and shuffled down the hall, luckily there were only two other people in it. When I entered the room the atmosphere was cold and stiff, unlike the other ones I had attended with these people. Remembering I was the one who had called this meeting I took my place at the head of the table, Ian and Natalie taking the only other available seats. I sat, then stood almost instantly and started pacing across the front of the room. I could feel my eye twitching.

What if they don't remember? What if they all think I'm insane? What if I am insane?

"This is pathetic Irina," a voice said, I recognized it as Author.

"No don't, I can't lose yo-" Hope began.

"No! I don't care anymore! This world is twisted with her as a leader! Because she has no heart! She's cruel and cold! You don't care about anyone Irina! You don't even care about your own son! How could you be if you're proud of him!" Author yelled standing up. "And now you call us all together, probably to tell us in what horrible ways we are to be killed, and you won't even come out and say it! You'll just leave us here wondering! So even if it is our death sentence START TALKING!"

Mary-Todd gasped, "That's an awful thing to say!"

Author turned on her, "So you're defending her now?"

"Of course," well at least now I know Mary-Todd remembers.

"Silence!" I cut Author off. "I did not call you here to deliver your death sentience's or listen to you argue for that matter!"

The room was deadly quiet as they all looked at me expectantly. Oh how do I start what I need to say? "So...um...stand up if you know who won the clue hunt," I know it sounded silly but I had no other starting point in my brain. "Now if you say it's me and Nicoli sit down."

I exhaled audibly in relief as only Hope and Author sat, they all remembered. "Oh thank goodness!" Cora exclaimed. "I was worried I would be the only one still standing!"

"And everything's about you isn't it?" I asked playfully.

"No dip Sherwood!" She said then laughed along with Mary-Todd and a I.

"Okay, what in the world is going on? You do not laugh unless someone is in pain!" confusion was written on Authors face as he said this.

"Something is defiantly off," Hope added.

"I guess we have a lot to explain," said Broderick.


	4. Chapter 4

"So you're telling us that it wasn't Nicoli and Irina, that it was Amy and Dan who won the clue hunt. You're all Madrigals, and all the branches were brought together?" asked Hope.

"Pretty much," I answered. "Right after I escaped the fire, by pure luck I might add, the Madrigals contacted me. I joined and have been helping them ever since. Then I was here, just suddenly."

"How do you expect us to believe you? Amy and Dan are dead," Author spat.

"Your history is against you," Hope added.

"But that's just it," Cora spoke up, "it's not her history! It's the Irina's from where ever we are now!"

"Oh gosh," Alistair said suddenly.

"What?" almost everyone snapped.

"If we're here, then where are the ones who belong here?" he asked.

It was silence as the realization dawned on us. They must be in our world.

Jonah seemed to come back first, "This is really bad." His lack of street talk showed just how worried he was.

"But how did we get here in the first place?" Eisenhower asked.

Everyone started talking and yelling things, mostly variations of I don't know. "SILENCE!" Author shouted. Everyone stopped talking instantly. "This is insane and cruel. I don't know why all of you are playing along with this sick joke Irina came up with. Have you all forgotten the things she has done to you? Well I can never forget. Her and that son of hers killed my children. KILLED AMY AND DAN! I will never forgive you for that Irina! What if Nicoli was suddenly gone and you knew the person who did it was in power? How could you ever get over that? Especially if they were coming to you telling you something like this! This is sick and twisted, and JUST LIKE EVERYTHING ELSE ABOUT YOU!" Tears were in his eyes, emotion overflowing.

My mouth hung open for a minute a water pushed on my eyes also. I collapsed into the chair that was behind me. "I do know," it was barley a whisper that escaped my lips.

Everyone was frozen in shock. "I do know," I broke the silence. My voice a little stronger this time. "You may not believe what I'm telling you, but I ask that you let me finish before you say anything. About eight years ago Nicoli was sick. I wanted to stay with him and make sure he got better, but I was ordered to go on a mission. I tried to fight and delay, but Isabel made me go. I was deep undercover and didn't get to answer my phone. When I got home, the stuffed monkey that he had asked for in hand, I got to hear that my son was dead. I didn't even get to be with him in his last hours," tears were flowing freely by now. "When I joined the Madrigals they showed me one file. One single file that changed everything. Their Lucian spy had got it. It was the file on Nicoli's murder. Isabel had thought he was too much of a weakness for me, so she had that nanny slowly poison him. That's why I had to go on mission. That's why I couldn't be there when he died. The poison she used is so pain full that he was screaming and twisting in pain, and I couldn't be there because I would have recognised it. My son had to die a slow painful death because of me. Because I was his mother. Don't say I don't know about losing children because I do."

Every one's mouths were open, I had never told them the full story. Not like this anyway. "That's tribal," Mary-Todd whispered, no dought imagining her kids having the same fate.

"That's why I did what I did. I used that time machine that Sinead invented to go back and warn myself of what was to happen to Nicoli," I couldn't meet their eyes. "I'm sorry, but I hope you understand."

**A/N: DUN DUN DUUUUUUN! That was fun to write! A bit sad, but that's what I think really happend to Irina's son...**

**I hope you like it and I hope u review too because they make my day!**

**ARE LIVING LION! (no one had unscrambled this yet...here's a hint, it's 3 words unscrambled and there is a name in it)**


End file.
